


Boys

by casstayinmyass



Category: Girls (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Dom Lucifer, Drunkenness, F/M, Gay Sam, Girls AU, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Mechanic Dean, Public Hand Jobs, Slice of Life, Sub Sam, cutesy relationships, mention of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are stunned when their parents announce they are cutting them off financially. This sets the two brothers off on a forever changing, forever confusing adventure of life lessons, weirdness, and sex as friends become lovers and lovers become potential murderers. Hey- it's all part of the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-0-0-0-

Sam and Dean Winchester had finally been cut off.

 "They need to make a life of their own," their father had said.

"But we can't just cut their safety net, John!" their mother had protested.

Evidently, that was what happened. Sam and Dean were forced to move out with no more than a couple hundred dollar bills to get them started, and where they ended up? Well, it would do... for now.

For a few months, Sam had been making some... interesting connections. Take Luke, for instance- the strange, blonde guy who never came out of his house that Sam was seeing. They were friends with benefits, kind of. Dean was beginning to wonder if he existed at all, as he'd only heard stories.

Dean himself had been working a steady job as a mechanic, though it didn't pay much of the rent. It was Sam's law degree they were relying on for that.

Castiel Novak was a customer that had come into Dean's shop, and- small world- as it turned out, he knew Sam in college. He had been taking an art program, and he now worked at a gallery in town. Cas had come in a few more times, and the two had become unlikely friends; they couldn't be more different. Cas was a weird guy who liked folk music and hamburgers, and Dean preferred classic rock and pie. Even their taste in women was quite different- it was rare they found a girl they both had eyes for. At least their love of junk food united them.

A few months went by. Dean continued to meet new people; he had a short fling with a woman named Lisa, which had ended pretty badly, and Cas had an equally bad encounter with someone named April. The two bonded over their mistake-ridden relationships.

Sam continued to see Luke. Every time they would spend the night together, Sam would always come back the next morning looking a little roughed up, but grinning like an idiot. They kept breaking up, then getting back together again, not that they were ever "together" because apparently, Luke didn't like labels.

Dean reamed him for sleeping with a sociopath, but secretly, he was just jealous of Sam's active and obviously pleasing sex life, compared to his non-existent one.  It was getting harder and harder to find a woman he actually _wanted_ , and just ended up working most days and nights.

One day, the Winchesters were introduced to Cas' flighty, talks-a-mile-a-minute cousin, Becky. She was odd, even more so than Cas, but she had become close to them as well. She began dating the guy/writer who owned the smoothie shop, Chuck.

What they had going was interesting- something they had been thrust into. But things were panning out, nevertheless. Well... for the most part.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go out for a guy's night to enjoy a cold one. When an alluring woman they both find attractive invites them home for the night, something very unexpected happens, causing the two friends to question everything.

It was a cool evening in March when Dean and Cas headed out to the bar. It was supposed to be a "guy's night", as Dean had called it, a night for drinking beer, hitting on women, and just being two dudes, having a good time.

"I hear this place is amazing," Dean grinned, slapping Cas on the back as they opened the door to the bar they had found. It was alright looking; the usual beer logos decorated the walls, with the usual looking crowd. There was a pool table, and little tables everywhere to sit.

The two men sat down at the bar.

"Two beers," Dean said, signaling the bartender with nodded thanks, and after a moment, they slid down their way. Cas looked at his friend.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this? With me? I mean... you never ask me to hang out, why didn't you bring Sam?"

Dean shrugged, looking away. "Sam and I haven't been on such good terms lately. We had this fight, and he kinda moved out of the apartment to go live with Luke, the abusive asshole."

"I believe the correct term is dominant BDSM partner," Cas pointed out, recalling all the conversations he had had with Sam about his weird, perpetually shirtless on-again off-again "boyfriend".

"Like I said, abusive asshole," Dean muttered, taking a drink.

Cas raised his eyebrows. "So... how're you gonna pay the rent now?"

"Don't know," Dean grumbled, "But this isn't the best topic of conversation for tonight. I wanna forget, y'know?"

"Ah," Cas nodded, "Yes, of course. Um... cheers?"

Dean smirked, wrapping an arm around Cas' shoulder. "That's what I'm talkin' about."

Cas grinned too, and the two downed a sip.

About an hour later, when they were watching the sports game on the flat screen, when Cas started to talk. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe there's a woman over there who's looking at you."

Dean's head jerked up, and he looked around. "Where?"

"Right behind me," Cas mumbled, "I see her eyes on you every time I turn around."

Dean squinted, then frowned. "Dude, no- she's totally looking at you."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Dean, that's impossible. I'm not even a blip on her radar."

"How do you know?"

"Because I _know_."

"What? You're good looking, why _shouldn't_ she be looking at you?"

Cas was suddenly quiet, and Dean snapped his mouth shut. "I mean... uh... y'know, just an observation. I'm here for you, man," he smiled, "I'm your wingman! Wingman..."

Cas turned to look again. "I'm sure she's looking at you."

"Maybe she's looking at both of us," Dean mused, looking her over, "She's not bad. Those legs..."

"Yes," Cas agreed, "Those legs." The woman winked their way, and both men grinned at each other.

They hadn't been turned back around for two minutes before the bartender was coming over with two whiskeys.

"Lady over there's been admiring you for a while," he told them, his mouth quirking up, "These are from her."

Dean turned, and lifted the glass in her direction, tipping it back when she nodded. Cas did the same, smiling at her, and she beckoned them over with one finger.

"Oh, dude- _so_ in," Dean muttered, and Cas got up with him, the two striding over to the blonde.

"Hi," Dean grinned, "I'm Dean Winchester."

"Cas Novak," Cas introduced.

The woman smiled. "I'm Lydia."

"Just Lydia?" Cas asked.

"Just Lydia," she winked again, licking her lips, and Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, _Just Lydia_... thanks for the drinks."

"No problem. Where do you boys work?"

"Around here, downtown," Cas told her, "At an art gallery."

"And I'm a mechanic," Dean nodded.

"I'm a traveler," she said, "I can't stay in one place for too long."

"I hear that," Dean agreed, taking another drink, "Nice to get away once in a while, amiright buddy?" He nudged Cas, and Cas nodded. Lydia looked between the two, draped her arms over each of them.

"You wanna get outta here?"

Cas blinked. "You mean... now? The both of us?"

"Duh," Lydia grinned. Dean gulped, and looked at Cas.

The next thing the two knew, they were being let into an expensive looking bachelorette pad loft, with nice furniture and a big bed. Dean and Cas looked around, the atmosphere a little awkward. If Lydia was suggesting what they thought she was, that meant sleeping in the same bed as each other... that meant, having sex _together_... not _with_ each other, maybe, but together, at least. It made Cas feel interesting, and it made Dean panic.

"Like it?" Lydia asked, holding out her arms, "Just bought the place. New everything." She sauntered up close to them. "Including the bed." Then she broke her gaze.

"But first- wine!"

Cas' breath came out in short puffs as he sat down on the carpet. Dean followed, waiting for Lydia to come back with the drinks.

"This is spontaneous," Cas whispered.

"And fun," Dean shrugged, not looking directly at his friend.

Lydia came back, and they took their glasses. It was expensive wine as well.

"So," she smiled sultrily, "You two should take off your jackets, get a little more relaxed. You seem tense."

"It's just that we've never had a..." Dean began, wincing.

"A ménage a trios?" Lydia finished with a laugh, "Don't worry. It's a real good time."

"I'm sure it is," Dean croaked.

Lydia got up, and turned on some music. Then she came over, and began to massage Cas' shoulders. The expression on his face was one of pure bliss- and Dean was having trouble looking away. Soon, Lydia moved over to him, and began massaging him. This went on until both men were a little- _okay, a lot_ \- more relaxed.

Two glasses of wine each later, the three were properly loosened up by ten o clock at night. It was dark outside, the city life glittering through the floor to ceiling glass windows, and Dean was smiling dumbly, taking another sip of alcohol.

Lydia had one hand on Dean's upper thigh and one threaded through Cas' hair. She was stroking with both, and both were finding it harder and harder to hold back from starting.

"'M gettin' there," Dean whispered, eyelids heavy, "I'm kinda hard."

"You are?" Cas giggled, and Dean nodded.

"Let's fix that, then," Lydia said. The two men looked over at her, then back at each other. Then Dean suddenly crawled over to where Cas was on the beige carpet, and pressed their lips together. Cas sucked in a shocked breath, unsure of what the hell was going on and what he should do, but his instincts were telling him to reciprocate and pull his friend closer.

Lydia smiled, watching them, and Cas' brows furrowed in concentration as their tongues mingled, opening their mouths further to allow each other access to them. The kiss progressed to Dean being face up on the floor, Cas overtop of him. They were still making out, the wet, warm sound of lips parting and meeting the only noise except for the sexy mood music playing.

After about five minutes of Cas and Dean kissing and swapping positions and clutching each others' face, Lydia moved when Dean began sliding his hand down Cas' pants.

"Hey... as much fun as it is to watch, I want in too," she teased in a low, playful voice, and she turned Dean's face to kiss him. When she let him go, she tried to insert herself in between them, but Dean just turned right back to kissing Cas. Cas moaned softly, and Dean touched his back, bringing him closer and pushing Lydia out.

She frowned. "Um... guys?"

The two hummed, continuing to explore each others' mouths.

"Guys!" she said, a little louder, "Uh, it's a threesome, not... gay sex!"

Dean paused, pulling his lips away from Cas' for a moment and looking utterly debauched with red swollen lips and messy hair.

"I... am not gay," he said, as if struggling to form a sentence.

"You're not gay," Cas agreed absently, staring down at Dean's lips, and Dean growled, pulling Cas down to kiss him again. The two began to moan a little louder, and Lydia crossed her arms.

"Hellooo!"

She attempted to crawl back in, taking off her shirt and pressing kisses to Cas' torso, but Dean just rolled Cas over, getting on top of him.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," the blonde muttered, throwing her arms up as she tried and failed again to nudge herself in between the touching and kissing. Once more, she tried to palm Dean's hardening bulge through his pants, but he shrugged off the contact, bucking against Cas. Lydia let out a noise of frustration, and stood up.

"Alright, that's enough. If I'm not part of the threesome _I fucking initiated_ , I want you out of my apartment."

Cas looked up, as if awoken from a daze. He looked just as wrecked as Dean did.

"What? Where are we?"

The two heard the door slam behind them after they were pushed out into the hallway, and Dean stumbled a little.

"'At's fine... didn't like her... anyway," he muttered.

Cas shook his head, and Dean looked at him.

"We made out."

Cas nodded.

"We got hard from it," Dean pointed out.

Cas nodded again, looking down.

"Are you, like... still hard?" Dean swallowed.

Cas looked at him, and Dean suddenly realized the gravity of what had just transpired.

"Fuck, _Cas_ ," Dean mumbled brokenly, and suddenly, Cas was pinning him against the wall of the hallway, back on his mouth. The kiss wasn't so much a slow, intimate burn like last time, meant for exploration. This was deeper, hungrier, and both men knew what they wanted-

They just had to admit it.

"I want you to..." Dean said, pupils blown.

"Yeah... me too," Cas said awkwardly.

The two stared at each other, wondering how two friends could go from just that to... well, this, in the course of one night. Dean would have guessed the booze did it, but... it was as if he had been craving this for years and had just been released now.

In a second, Dean's hands were down Cas' pants again, and Cas was arching into the touch, keening softly as Dean groped him through his underwear. The strokes were sloppy and fumbled, but they did the job. Cas gasped as he undid Dean's belt, and slipped his hand into Dean's briefs. He was thick, and that made his own cock even harder. Dean could feel Cas' reaction, and he started to stroke him faster, touching Cas' cock like he normally touched his own. The pleasant buzz of the evening's alcohol intake thrummed through him.

Soon, both were gasping for breath, and Cas dragged his nails against the wall as he came, groaning low into the nape of Dean's neck. Dean cried out, thrusting into Cas' hand and digging his fingers into Cas' back. When they were finished, they pulled their sticky hands out of each other's pants.

Dean frowned, a little more sobered up now. "Well... that happened."

"That was..." Cas breathed.

"Pretty friggin' amazing," Dean finished, and Cas looked up in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd say that."

Dean's eyes suddenly widened. "Was is not... alright... for you? I mean I know it was... fast, but..."

"No," Cas reassured, "It was," he chuckled, "more than alright, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean murmured, scratching his stomach. The two stood there, and Dean cleared his throat.

"Okay, so- I guess I am gay."

Cas shrugged. "Bi, maybe."

"Bi?"

"Bisexual," Cas smiled a little, "Sam knew this, because I told him, but I've kinda been, um... thinking I was for a while."

"So this..." Dean motioned around aimlessly, "Wasn't just a drunk thing?"

"I wasn't interested in you sexually before tonight, if that's what you're asking," Cas deadpanned, and he almost laughed to see Dean's chest deflate a little. He hated seeing the wind taken out of his friend's sails, so he grabbed his shirt, pulling him close.

"But I am now."

Dean grinned, and just as they were about to seal the night with another kiss, a door opened. It was Lydia, still dressed in her black bra and miniskirt and carrying a bag of trash.

"You're STILL HERE?!" she practically screamed at them, dumping the garbage, "JESUS, _LEAVE_!" As she went back in, she muttered to herself, "This is why I shouldn't pick up strange men at bars." 

Cas and Dean chuckled, and decided to get out quickly before the cops showed up or something. Maybe in this designated "guy night", Dean had found a roommate after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends the night at Luke's. Dean and Cas shop for lube. Everyone figures things out with each other, and bridges are mended.

"Good boy, Sam, you're being so good," Luke growled, thrusting into the tall man beneath him. Sam's cheek was pressed awkwardly into the pillow, his face in a very unattractive mushed state. His hands were tied behind his back, which was arched and positioned.

"Mmph," he replied around his gag, and Luke moaned, continuing to pound into him from behind.

"Gonna come for me, Sammy?" he muttered in Sam's ear, and Sam gasped.

"Um..."

He was cut off by the sound of Luke's orgasm noises as he felt him come, and then, he was suddenly being untied.

"That was," Sam mumbled, clearing his throat, "Uh, really good. I _almost_ came," he added under his breath. Luke looked down to see him still hard.

"Aw, shit, Sam! You should'a told me."

"I couldn't, you gagged me."

"Touché," Luke grinned, then, with a quick kiss to Sam's nose, he planted kisses down Sam's chest, then his stomach, then he took him in his mouth.

Sam groaned, and threw his head back.

"Luke, you don't have to- it's just that my brother and I had a fight, and... I guess I'm thinking about that..."

"Shhh," Luke whispered, "Enjoy it."

Sam bit his lip, and did. _Screw Dean_ , he thought, Dean was probably off having sex with some random chick. Or hanging out with Cas, maybe. He sighed.

When he had come too, Luke joined him in a cuddle position on the bed.

"Y'know," Sam mused, "When I first met you, I never thought you'd wanna cuddle afterward."

"I'm full of surprises," Luke smiled, playing with Sam's hair. "You feeling alright, bunk-buddy?"

Sam let out another huff. "You wanna know how I really feel? I feel like a slave to my own life."

Luke blinked, then began to twist his hair around a finger. "Well, just remember... you're nobody's slave but mine."

Sam grinned, turning. "Yeah, guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Luke cooed, and kissed Sam again.

-0-0-0-

After Sam had left Luke's, (using his scarf to cover up his love marks), he decided he needed to grab a few things from the drugstore. He crossed a street, and walked a few blocks down, sticking his chilled hands in his pockets.

As he was walking through the store, he thought he heard a familiar voice.

_"Don't ask me, I've never shopped for lube before!"_

_"Well, neither have I, I have no idea how it works."_

Sam's face screwed up. Was that...?

_"Just... get the cheapest one, I guess."_

_"That's a terrible idea, Dean."_

Sam's eyebrows shot up. So, his brother was with Cas... and they were shopping for-

"Lube," Dean mused, "Should be easier to buy than this."

"It's very complex," Cas added, squinting.

"Anything I can help you with?" a friendly employee named Anna asked.

"No!"

"Nope!"

She smiled at them. "Alrighty. Just let me know if I can do anything for you."

Dean turned to Cas. "Can't we just use spit?"

"That would hurt far too much, I don't wish to subject you to that."

"How would you know? Have you ever done anal?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Um, guys?" they heard, and looked up to find a bemused Sam standing and watching their exchange.

Dean froze. "This isn't what it looks like."

"It's exactly what it looks like," Cas deadpanned, and turned back to Dean. "Thank god your homosexual brother is here- he can give us some pointers."

Dean looked mortified, and Cas looked to Sam.

"What kind of lube do you use?"

"Don't talk to him Cas, he's a dick," Dean grumbled, remembering their fight. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I think this gives us a reason to lift our grudge for a minute. Now hold on- you two... are...?"

"We touched each other's penises," Dean blurted out, and a few people in the store turned their way. The mechanic composed himself, and his eyes darted from left to right as he hissed, "And it felt good."

"So now you're just gonna go... fuck?" Sam asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, basically."

"O-kay...." Sam muttered, "Well- under normal circumstances, I'd want more answers with minimal detail, but I'm tired and pretty sore and want to take a nap, so I'll give you a run down."

The two looked grateful, and Sam walked forward, joining them. "Astroglide's what I use... Luke usually has the intense ice or burning heated passion whatever version of it, but I'd guess you two are less kinky than that. Just get a regular, medium sized bottle, and... have at it," he said, making a face. "Oh, and Cas? Remember to, uh," he winced, "Prep him." He hated talking about this with his brother and his good friend, but like he said, he was sleep deprived, and he didn't really fancy listening to Dean moan and complain about a sore ass all week.

"Hey- how do you know _I'm_ not on top?" Dean snapped. Sam rolled his eyes over to him, giving him a _look_ , and shook his head, walking away. Cas stifled a laugh, and Dean blushed, grabbing the Astroglide and running for the counter.

-0-0-0-

Sam decided it was time to find some temporary living conditions. He wasn't about to live with Luke, so... his only option really, was Becky. (I mean, he could ask Chuck, but that guy's place looks like a bomb went off and Sam hated disorganization). Becky immediately approved his request to move in for a while, with a little too much excitement.

Meanwhile, Cas did move in, but they left Sam's bedroom intact. After they had discovered the wonders of anal sex, the two were glad the younger Winchester wasn't around to hear what ungodly sounds they made at equally ungodly hours of the night. Dean's libido returned with fervor now that he was with Cas, and his life even brightened just a little.

About two months later, Sam was knocking on the apartment door.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, mouthful of a cupcake Cas had baked.

"Me, dumbass!"

Dean shrugged, and opened the door for his brother.

"Come crawlin' back to us, huh?"

"What?" Sam asked, face twisting up. He looked around the place, which had a strange amount of bee decorations.

"Well, you moved in with that psycho, didn't you? What, did he finally stick a knife up your rectum or something and you need me to pay the hospital bill?"

Sam scoffed. "I make more money than you do, jerk!"

Dean frowned. "Whatever, bitch."

"And no, I was living with Becky."

Cas poked his head around the corner. "Good lord, I'm sorry."

Sam laughed a little. "Yeah... I thought she was my best option, but... no."

Cas nodded. "She's a sweet girl, but her lifestyle is extremely tedious. You're free to take your room back, Sam."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, if you guys have this, like, life set up here now, I don't-"

"What, do you think we got married?!" Dean balked, "Fuckin' move back in."

Sam blinked, then nodded once, gazing over at the bee pillow on the couch. "Yeah, okay."

They continued on, living in the small apartment they were all pitching in to rent now, and went through countless other mishaps and dillemas and everything you could think of.

Now, Cas and Dean are still together. Sam and Luke are still "together", and Dean now knows what a riding crop can _also_ be used for. They can easily say, they've made themselves one hell of a way through life in New York City- maybe getting cut off isn't so bad after all.


End file.
